


Rain and Kisses and Height Differences

by neprezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, Kisses, Rain, also i forgot:, basically the title is in the tags, don't be intimidated by the rhyming in the tags or title or summary or whatever, i'm not that slick and hip to the jive, less than 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neprezi/pseuds/neprezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Terezi is waiting for her date, and Nepeta is almost always late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Kisses and Height Differences

Terezi waited by the side of the cirb a few blocks away from her family's townhouse, umbrella in hand and shiney red rainboots on her feet. The sky was getting dark now, and stars were hidden behind thick, gray clouds that had invaded the air that morning. While Terezi was outfitted in a knit sweater and a pair of "mom jeans" that she refused to ever wear to school or any place that was important, the cold was starting to make her shiver a bit. She ignored it though, and instead watched her now-visible breath, pretending to be (the O' Mighty) Smaug. Water was beginning to puddle upon the dark sidewalks, and the streetlamps placed scarcely gave the street a mysterious, movie-set-like glow.

The auburn haired girl checked her watch, which read 7:54 PM on its barely glowing screen, and shook her head gently. How long would she have to wait? Nepeta was never good about being places on time, but this was getting ridiculous. Wasn't she supposed to be there almost fifteen minutes ago? That's what Terezi remembered. If Nepeta missed their little not-quite-a date, it would count as being stood up (which, by the way, would be a first).

Cars sped by, their softly glowing lights looking like streaks against the dark setting. A smell of car exhaust mixed with rain water and other substances was becoming more and more apparent with the passing of time. A bus stop on the other side of the street was left vacant, although it seemed to be the only shelter that was relitively dry in sight. Terezi couldn't see its lit-up sign that designated the bus arrival times from where she was standing, but she sure hoped one would come soon, and bring Nepeta with it.

And then a minute passed, and then another. That was when a bus did indeed arrive, and a few people hopped out. Among then was a short and curvy girl, messy blonde hair frizzy from the rain. She was wearing traslucent rainboots as well as a canary yellow rain slicker, but she refused to put up the hood. The bus pulled away, and the girl crossed the street, an extra bounce in her step.

"You are so late, Nep," Terezi told her when the petite girl had taken her place at her side. Their height differences definitely stood out, as well as the contrast in their body types.

"Better late than never," Nepeta said, voice almost a coo, and put on a wider smile, "right?"

Terezi leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her girlfriend's head, smelling the faint perfume that was in cheap shampoo. She earned a giggle from the petite girl. "Yep," she answered.

On her tip toes, Nepeta pulled Terezi's hand from the girl's jean pocket and quickly gave her a smooch, placed on the side of the teal-eyed girl's mouth. It was the kind that relatives give, with a loud smacking sound and a "mwuah" at the end.

"And now we can go do something cute together?" Nepeta asked, cheeks dotted with freckles and and raindrops.

Terezi nodded, "It depends on what you define as 'cute,' but yeah," and the two walked off, fingers interlaced and slowly making their way through the rain.


End file.
